This integrated basic and clinical research program is directed at development of more effective therapy for malignant disease. The disciplines include pharmacology, both new drug and new drug usage principles, cell biology, immunology, immunotherapy, transplantation biology, cellular kinetics and cell physiology. The specific research projects are: a. Pharmacokinetically Designed Cancer Chemotherapy. b. A Rational Approach to Improve the Therapeutic Index of Antitumor Agents. c. Synthesis and Biological Evaluation of 1-Aryl-3, 3-Dimethyltriazenes. d. Prediction of Clinical Response to Arabinosylcytosine (ara-C). e. The Effects of Infectious Bacterial Constituents on the Metabolism of Anticancer Durgs. f. Study of Arabinosyladenine Toxicity in Vitro and In Vivo. g. Cell Surface Antigens and Structure in Cancer Immunology. h. Isolation and Characterization of Tumor-Associated Antigens Crossreactive with BCG, and Definition of Their Role in BCG-Mediated Immunotherapy. i. Role of Surface Carbohydrate in the Response to Cancer Therapy. j. Clinical and Laboratory Studies on Mitogen-Induced Proliferation in Human Leukemic Cells. k. Cellular Response to Antineoplastic Agents. l. Cellular Chemotherapy and kinetics. m. Transfer Factor for Infections in Cancer Patients. n. Studies of the Cellular and Humoral Line of Defense in Patients with Cancer. o. Urinary Nucleic Acids in Malignant Disease. General research support provides for scientific and administrative interaction between projects and supports patient care and biometric consultation.